Kayla and Spike
by drookit duck
Summary: [COMPLETE!] - Spike deserves a decent woman, but when he finds her can he keep her. SpikeO.C set in season 7
1. The beginning

Kayla and Spike

Written By Hani

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Next! What do you want?" said the small, stout, balding man behind the counter.

The red-haired girl stepped forward and said quietly,

"Two pints of pig's blood, please."

It was at that moment that Spike really noticed her; she was about average height, long reddish-brown hair, dark blue eyes, decent dress sense... yeah she wasn't bad - but - blood?

He decided to keep an eye on her, lots of young girls got involved with vampires and usually came to sticky endings.

She took her ticket and stepped aside. The butcher behind the counter indicated impatiently for Spike to make his order. Spike glanced at the girl before saying, "I'll have what she's havin', mate."

The butcher sighed and handed Spike a ticket before muttering something that sounded rather like "bloody vampires" to the apprentice next to him. Spike smirked and casually stepped beside the red-head, leaning against the white tiled wall.

_{Haunted - Evanescence} ----- this is the background music for this scene, I just added it for the hell of it, it serves no purpose feel free to ignore it._

The girl made fleeting eye contact then turned away. She was fiddling with a pendant around her neck. When the butcher returned her order she paid quickly and left into the darkening night. By the time Spike had caught up with her she was unlocking a door with small silver keys.

"Need any help, luv?" Spike asked motioning for her to hand him the brown paper bag. The girl smiled and handed it to him.

"Let me guess," she said, "vampire with a soul." she unlocked the door and took the bag from his arms. Spike stared at her for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"How did you...?" he began, "Is it that bloody obvious?!"

"No. But honestly how many people buy blood from butcher shops at night? And how many vampires _buy _blood?"

"Well actually _I _had to buy blood even before I got my soul." Spike said, the girl looked lost, "Chip." he added raising his eyebrows trying to explain. She still looked lost.

"Erm...why don't we start with your name and we'll go from there?" she said, "I'm Kayla."

"Spike." he nodded, "Should we shake hands or what?"

She smiled, "Well... Spike. Do you want to come up for some coffee?" she glanced up and down the street.

"Why not."

They went through the door and headed up the grimy stairs to Kayla's apartment.

"I lied by the way." She said as she handed him the bag again and brought back out the silver keys, "There is no coffee." she opened the door, took the bag back and signaled for him to come in.

"I'll be back in a minute." she said going over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and brought out an empty milk carton and a funnel. Carefully she poured the blood into the carton and then put it back into the fridge, bringing out another carton with just a little blood in it. She poured out two glasses and put them into the small silver microwave.

"Not supposed to do that." Spike said, he was now sitting on one of the black leather sofas, "Glasses'll smash."

"Yeah but I hate mugs." she said as the beeper went off she removed the glasses of blood and handed one to him, "So. You were gonna tell me about how and why you got your soul."

Spike looked at her in surprise, "I was?"


	2. Conversation

Chapter 2 - Conversation

_{Silence - Delerium feat. Sarah McLachlan}_

"Yes." she sat down opposite him. He looked around the room, the wallpaper had obviously once been white but had turned yellow with cigarette smoke though obviously not hers as there was no smell or signs that she smoked, everything else was nice and new; leather sofas, dark blue carpet, new wood doors, heavy curtains on the windows to keep out sunlight now drawn back to reveal the stars, t.v., cd player, microwave.... it was more than passable as human.

"How long have you been a vampire?" he asked, now studying her face. It was clear that she was not human what with drinking blood and whatever...

"Two months last Friday." Kayla answered sipping from the glass.

Spike nodded, "This all yours?"

"Yeah." she said, "I pulled a little trick with the authorities; I died. Some family found my body; I was buried; I re-arose and claimed to be my own 'twin' sister. They hadn't known me anyway so it was substantially easy. I moved here then some distant relative left some money to my 'sister'. I claimed it and the rest is, as of yet, unknown." she smiled, "Your turn."

Spike smirked, "Nice. Glad to see you have brains, more vampires should have 'em." he put down the glass, "I want to know more."

The girl remained still, staring at him unjudgementally.

"Why were you buying blood?" he went on.

"I don't kill humans and rats - _disgusting_." she answered finally moving.

"Why don't you kill humans?" he asked. Kayla sighed and turned away, when she turned back she was in vampire fascade. Spike looked at her carefully then suddenly it dawned on him.

"Your eyes." he said, "They're still blue. Not yellow and demonic."

She nodded, returning to human form, "Yes."

"So what?" he pushed on, "How does that...?"

"Because I still have my soul. And before you ask, the reason my eyes do not change is because my Sire did something wrong, my soul was never taken from me."

Spike stared at her, "My eyes didn't...."

"It's complicated. That's because you got your soul _back_."

"So you haven't ever......fed from someone."

"No."

Spike nodded, looking thoughtful.

"So, now you know all about me...." she said.

Spike was still thinking, he didn't move for a while, didn't breathe. [this not being a problem for vampires] then he blinked suddenly. "You'll be wanting to hear my story now won't you?"

Kayla nodded, sipping from her glass but the blood was cold again.

Spike began his tale, he told her of Cecily, his mother, Drusilla, William [his human self] and lots of stuff he doesn't usually tell anyone. Harmony had once accused him of being too closed in. He told how he had devoted his soul to writing poetry to Cecily and had been publicly humiliated, how he'd met Dru, become what he is now, and failed in his attempt of revenge against Cecily. He even told of Angelus and Darla, how he'd caught Angelus having sex with Drusilla and had fought him and lost. He spoke of discovering the Slayer and killing his first one, of the rush it had given him. How he'd craved more and had hunted and killed them until....Buffy.

At this point he'd been speaking for hours, the night was brightening and sun-rise was oncoming but Kayla sat patiently, listening with bright eyes, hearing and taking in every word he said. She reminded him suddenly of Dawn when he'd told her stories in his crypt and suddenly he felt he must go on. He then did something he had never ever planned on doing - he spoke of Buffy. He told Kayla how he and Dru had arrived in Sunnydale after travelling the world, how he'd attempted to kill the blond Slayer and had failed. How over the years of knowing Buffy he'd been disabled, burned...injured in many ways. How Dru had left him for a Chaos demon leaving him depressed, hurt and extremely drunk. Of Harmony, 'The Littleist Vampire'. How The Initiative had captured him and chipped him, [Kayla finally understood what "chip" had been all about] how he'd had to go to Buffy for help because he'd hurt his 'latest tumble' Harmony and she wanted to stake him. He spoke of being tied up, chained to bathtubs etc. Then he told her about discovering his true feelings for The Slayer, how he was in love with her. He then spoke of how she'd hated him, despised him but used him. How she'd died and been re-arisen by her friends and turned to him, how she'd used him as a sort of sex-toy and then how she'd tried to dump him. He spoke of the pain, how he'd tried to force himself on her, how he'd stopped because of the look in her eyes...._fear_, real fear, _hatred_ and fear. How he'd then fled, telling himself it was to take revenge on her but truly knowing that it was to take revenge on himself. How he'd battled to the death, met the demon of myth, and passed the tests to get his soul. How he'd returned hating himself, had went insane with the weight of so many atrocities that he had committed. How eventually Buffy saved him, then they'd realised that The First had been controlling him, how he finally put a stop to that when Robin Wood had tried to kill him for murdering his mother, a Slayer, and he'd had time to think about his own mother and what he'd done to her all those years ago when he'd become a vampire. Then he spoke of how he was at this point living with 'The Slayer and her Slayerettes' waiting on the 'Big Bad Evil to reign down on earth and swallow the world.'

By this point Kayla was staring at him awestruck, here sitting in front of her- this fabulously handsome vampire- was a truly tortured soul.

He sipped the now extremely cold blood and looked around uncomfortably, "Bloody hell!"

"What?" she asked quickly.

"I've.....I've never done that before!"

"What?" she repeated.

"That! Bloody spilling my guts out here to someone I just met in a bloody butcher shop!" he looked at her, she was still sitting in the leather chair, half full glass in her hands. Her long hair falling down onto her face. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, Pet." he added, "Just not usually one for .....more small talk you know? Used to annoy the living bloody hell out of Angel. _See there I go again!" _he waved his arms in exasperation, "I'm not supposed to do that! It's not me! Even when I do tell anyone anything, it's usually something pointless like telling Willow that I'd bite her and that I'd thought about it. That is about as far as I go!"


	3. First Night

Chapter3 - First Night

"Sun's coming up." Kayla said walking over to the window where some light was getting into the room. She carefully shut the curtains keeping out of the light, "You wanna stay the day? Call your Slayer or whatever?"

"What?" Spike asked, jumping slightly, "Oh yeah right. Phone." he got up and went over to her black cordless sitting on the table, "This alright?"

"Uh huh, doesn't bother me. I'd definately rather it was you than some of the weirdos that usually follow me home."

Spike smirked, back to the small talk, this girl knew how to react. He dialled the number to the Summer's home and waited.

"Hello Residence of Buffy Anne Summers how may I help?" came a voice on the other side, then "Oww! That hurt." followed by another voice saying, "Give me the phone, Andrew." Spike smirked, Dawn was then on the line. "Yeah who's there?"

Spike explained what had happened. Well he said he'd got caught up talking to a friend and had lost track of time actually, but it's all good.

"OK, I'll tell Buffy she should be back from patrol any minute, she has the Potentials with her. Did you get the blood you needed?"

When Spike got off the phone Kayla was standing in the next room, she had closed all the curtains in the apartment.

"Just said I was a little side-tracked." Spike explained walking into the bedroom where Kayla was standing. She was changed, well different trousers and a vest top on actually.

"You want the couch or the floor?" she looked at him, "Or the bed?"

_{Breathless - The Corrs}_

Spike raised his eyebrows, "Are you getting a little sidetracked or is it just me?"

She smirked getting into the bed, "Obviously just you." Spike took off his duster and t-shirt and got in with her [I've always wanted to write something like this].

"This has to be the best bloody matress I've ever slept on." Spike said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah? What's Buffy's bed like?" Kayla asked slyly.

"Wouldn't know, but that cot thing they gave me will feel like a plank of wood compared to this." he looked down at her, she was lying with her head on his chest, "What do you mean_ 'what's Buffy's bed like?'_?"

Kayla smiled, "Well, I was only wondering. Wait, if you two, where did you?.........I don't wanna know." she sat up.

"Well I better get changed and what not. You'll be wanting to get back into town, you can have a shower if you like." she got up and grabbed some clothes from the back of the chair beside the dresser. Spike watched her disappear out of the room before getting his own stuff.

"Your blood's in the fridge." Kayla informed him when he came out.

"Ah. Right." he picked up the paper bag and went over to the fridge to put the bags back into it. "You know they're needing help in the 'Big Fight To Be' over there, potentials flying in from all over, everyone laying in a helpin' hand. Do you want to maybe...?"

Kayla turned to look at him, "I couldn't. They'd never....understand."

"Wanna bet? I'm sure they'd let you share my cot... or you and your matress could move in together." he smirked. He gave her a very sexy, 'please-i'm-really-begging-you' kind of look that made Kayla melt into vampire butter.

"I'm sure it's _way_ too crowded over there, and I'm here...." she began, but he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"You're the only person, other than The Slayer, who's ever listened to me. Dru was too caught up in her own little world, Harmony was too goody goody annoying and I'd be damned if I'd even think of talking to Angel about anything other than to insult his stupid poncy hair. Kayla, please."

"Oh.....OK then, but if it's too busy I'll, I'll have to leave. All those girls in one place - I had a sister I know what it's like....Hell."


	4. Journey

Chapter 4 -Journey

_{More than a feeling - Boston}_

They'd only just left the apartment, the full moon was bright and eerie hanging alone in the dark clowdless sky. Kayla hung on tightly to Spike's middle as they rode his bike back into town, she had a small black rucksack over one shoulder and her hair whipped back, she'd refused point blank to wear the old football helmet.

"Are you kiddin' me?" she'd said, "Not my style." at that point he'd only smiled and turned away getting on the bike.

"Moon's bright." Kayla said looking up at the dark sky with it's dazzling stars that paled with the light of the moon.

"Yeah, good thing Willow's terrier left town when 'e did." Spike agreed, his voice distorted by the noise of the engine.

"Terrier?"

"Werewolf...._small_ werewolf." Spike replied, "Now she's foolin' around with a potential."

"Aren't all the Slayers in waiting girls?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." he laughed, "Sounds weird don't it?"

"Does it?" Kayla lost interest in the conversation, "Street coming up."

"Yeah, civilisation at last." they had been driving up a deserted highway for at least half an hour. "Not long now."

"What were you doing in a butcher shop so far away?" she asked.

"Felt like a drive."

_{Strange Town - The Jam}_

After a few minutes Spike pulled the bike round a corner and they stopped in the driveway of a nice house....with no glass in the livingroom windows.

"Vandals?" Kayla inquired, swinging her bag back over her shoulder.

"Demons." Spike corrected as they headed up to the door.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive." he grasped the handle and let the door swing open before they stepped inside the Summers' residence.

The first person they came across was Andrew who was moping about playing with a gameboy.

"Hey....erm...Spike, You seen Xander? I've gotta tell him I beat the Alien Cyborgs, they're really hard and....Who's this?" he looked past Spike at Kayla, "Another potential? She speak English?"

"Don't get excited, idiot, she's a vampire." Spike said, "Where's Buffy?"

Andrew looked shocked, "You...you brought a vampire? I thought, I thought you were buying blood."

"I did at that." Spike said handing Andrew his brown paper bag and walking through to the livingroom. Kayla smiled at Andrew and followed Spike.

When she caught up with him he was talking to a small blonde woman, she presumed this was Buffy as Spike's manner had changed. He seemed more polite and somewhat more humble as if he was below her. Buffy turned to face Kayla and said, "You don't kill?"

Kayla shook her head violently. Buffy then turned back to Spike, "Fine. She'll have to sleep in the basement we've got a spare cot seen as Kennedy is sleeping with Willow.....literally, so....god I will never get used to that." she turned back to Kayla, "You don't mind sleeping in the basement do ya?"

Kayla shook her head again, though less violently.

"Okay. Is Andrew about? I need him out of the way." Buffy said returning to face Spike.

"What you lot doing somethin' interesting?" Spike asked.

"Nope. I'm just....he's just getting to me, you know? Too perky. Nerdy that's it." Buffy turned back, "Well the potentials should be awake in a minute, I'm taking them on another patrol just graveyards doing the slay-ey thing." she left.

Spike motioned for Kayla to follow him through a door into the basement. They found the cot under a few boxes and set it up next to his then sat down.

"Chains? They the ones you were talking 'bout?" Kayla asked lifting one up, "Man, these are heavy."

"Yeah, dont know where the big ol' key is that locks 'em though. Well I suppose that's how it should be....Xander just put them back up but we haven't really used them." he nodded then stood up, "You want to see if they've left? Grab a bite to eat?" he smirked.

"Yeah sure." Kayla stood up and they headed upstairs straight into a huge crowd of girls.

"Bugger." Spike said.

All the potentials turned to face them except two who were arguing over a stake on the other side of the room. Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, Wood and Buffy were also there.

"We missing something?" Spike asked moving over and leaning against the wall.

"No actually I was just....." Buffy looked at Kayla, "Explaining. In, In fact I'd just got to that part when you walked in."

"Who's this?" Dawn asked looking at Kayla, "She's not another potential is she?"

"No that's the thing I was getting on to." Buffy said, "She's a..."

"She's a vampire." Wood said looking at Kayla darkly.

"Yes but she's got a soul." Buffy said in defence, "Spike brought her to help in the Big Fight."

"Yeah." Spike said, "And if you lay a finger on her I'll quit my 'no-human-victims-policy'" he looked at Wood with an air of severe disgust.

Kayla felt extremely uncomfortable, but not threatened so she just smiled vaguely and said, "Erm...weren't you lot supposed to be goin' somewhere?"

The potentials slowly filed out and Buffy went over to Spike, "Are you coming? You could take a group and..."

"No. I don't want to be left with them. Even with The First's Trigger deactivated, I don't want to." he said quietly, "Why don't you take The Educator with you he's bound to teach them a thing or two, show them his crusafix collection...."

"Fine. If you want to come and help you and your _girlfriend_ can tag along, be helpful." Buffy spun around and walked quickly out of the door her hair bellowing out behind her.

Spike and Kayla followed. On the lawn outside, the potentials were split into two groups Buffy taking one half and Wood, Anya and Willow the other. Spike and Kayla went with Buffy's group who were going to the cemetry to patrol. They followed behind the ten girls, who chattered and compared weapons all the way. When they reached the cemetry, Buffy began a long prep talk about vamps rising from their graves, Slayer powers and The First contolling vampires. She kept referring to Spike but he and Kayla weren't listening....neither were half the group.

Buffy angrily threw an axe at a nearby gravestone, it miss hit and bounced off, narrowly missing Kayla's head as it flew blade first into a tree, "What am I doing?!" Buffy yelled, all the potentials froze and Buffy stormed back into a huge talk about the upcoming war and being unprepared and how she was trying the best she could and how The First was laughing at them..blah...blah.

"She do this a lot?" Kayla whispered.

"All the time." said one of the potentials, "She never shuts up and she shouts at her friends and last week she threw that axe into the dart board."

Kayla sighed and moved nearer Spike who was leaning against the tree holding the axe.

"Don't think I'll be getting on the wrong side of her then." she whispered.

"Yeah, bloody right." he said twirling the axe around in his hand.


	5. Enemies

Chapter5 - Enemies

_{Taking over me - Evanescence}_

Kayla headed downstairs to the basement, closing the door behind her with her foot. She balanced the two glasses of blood she was carrying on one arm as she walked down the stairs. The long floaty black sleeves of her top flying behind her. She got to the bottom of the stairs, one glass now in each hand.

"I brought down some blood." she said turning to face Spike who was lying asleep on his cot, his bare chest rising and falling slowly but not in a true 'human' pattern as vampires don't necessarily _have_ to breathe they just do it from habit.

She walked closer, he didn't move, she looked at him and smiled before placing the glasses on a shelf. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his arm, he was sweating and shaking. Vampires are generally room temperature, she shook him but he didn't wake up - only groaned. Worried now she shook him more violently.

"Spike! Spike wake up!" he didn't.

She stood up quickly, knocking the glasses of blood over, they smashed on the floor. She ignored this and ran up the stairs.

When she finally returned downstairs with Buffy and a few of the others including some of the potentials, Spike looked as if he was taking a severe fit. Both Kayla and Buffy ran to his side.

"What, the hell, is wrong with him?" Kayla demanded, hysteria in her voice.

"It's quite obvious," Anya said in her usual manner, "He's been poisoned."

"What? Who? Why? You!" Kayla and Buffy both said in unison turning to face Wood.

Kayla's expression read simple loathing for the black man because of what Spike had told her, but Buffy looked only angry.

"I said no vendettas." Buffy said sternly.

"It wasn't me." Robin said defensively, "Maybe he did it to himself."

"Don't be stupid." Kayla snapped, "What can we do?"

"I'll, I'll hit the books." Dawn stammered rushing upstairs, Willow looked at Buffy then followed after Dawn.

"What if it's like when Faith poisoned Angel?" Buffy asked, "My blood saved him maybe-" she rolled down her collar.

"No." Giles said suddenly, "I don't, I don't think it's the same."

Buffy looked up at him, "Was it you? Did you do this to him?" she stood up, "First you help Robin to....and now this? Giles?"

Giles stepped away from her. Kayla watched silently, she felt something inside her rising, she felt her face willing to change into vampire fascade. She tried to fight it.

Giles was backing away from Buffy, saying over and over, "I just don't want this for you." Finally he hit the wall and Buffy stopped advancing, there were tears in her eyes, "Tell me how to stop it."

There was silence then, except for Spike's gasping. Kayla put a hand to his cheek, his eyes opened for a second, they told her instantly what to do before closing again. She let herself go into her vampire form and, although she had no blood lust and only half the strength of a normal vampire, she flew at Giles. Her blue eyes unchanged, but angry and her fangs bared. They landed on the floor and she grabbed a syringe and bottle of green liquid from his jacket pocket. She got up and returned to Spike in his fever. She filled the syringe and injected the green drug into him, before smashing both the syringe and the bottle against the wall and collapsing.


	6. Chained

Chapter 6 - Chained

_{You really got me - The Kinks}_

When she next awoke, she found herself in her cot, chained to the wall. Spike was sitting in his cot smoking a cigarette, he too was chained up. Their cots had been moved far apart and Kayla figured that the chains were just short enough to keep them apart from one another.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting up, the chains clattered loudly.

"I'll live - thanks to you." he said looking at her meaningfully and stubbing out the cigarette, he was still shaking slightly and his hair was a mess, "Thankyou."

Kayla blinked, she had the feeling that wasn't a word Spike used often or lightly, "How long was I-?"

"About an hour and a bit, I don't know exactly - someone knocked me out." he rubbed the back of his head where there was a bruise and a small cut that had already begun to heal.

"Why? It wasn't you who attacked anyone." Kayla said, lifting her arm and feeling the weight of the chain pull it back down.

"Couldn't say. Probably thought I'd get hysterical, punch Giles or something." he smirked, "But you'd already taken care of that. I heard about it."

Kayla looked away from him, but there was nothing else worth looking at so she was forced to turn back. "I don't know why I...it, it feels awful."

"I know luv, that's part of havin' a soul but at least you didn't kill 'im- only gave him a few bruises he won't forget in a hurry." Spike looked at her, her eyes were brimmed with tears and her top was torn, her hair half covering her face.

"To them we're only animals." he sighed, "Stupid, mindless, dangerous animals." he lay down on the cot, arms behind his head, his face and arms still shining with sweat. "But _we_ know different."

Kayla smiled and leant back against the wall, "You know what I regret most?" she asked, looking back at the cuffs on her wrists.

"What's that then?"

"Leaving that mattress." They both smiled and just then the door at the top of the stairs opened and Dawn came down the stairs.

"Buffy sent me down with blood, to see if you're ok and to tell you she's bringing the girls down to train."

She handed Spike a mug and came over towards Kayla. Kayla half expected the teenager to put the mug on the floor and run off, but Dawn sat down beside her.

"Here." She handed her the mug, "I heard what you did to Giles, he's all bruised. I think he's regreting drugging Spike now." she paused looking at Kayla's eyes. Kayla, feeling uncomfortable, blinked and continued to stare at the cuffs on her wrists, "I, I was just wondering," Dawn continued, smiling "How did you know where it was? You know, the stuff to help Spike."

Kayla froze, How had she known? "Erm...Spike told me."

Spike looked up frowning, "No I didn't."

"But...you, you opened your eyes and then...then I knew..." Kayla tailed off.

"Wow telepathy!" Dawn said amazed, then she looked excited suddenly, "You _totally_ have to help me with my Algebra homework!" She got up and ran upstairs.

"Slayer'll be down any minute." Spike said though he was staring at Kayla, "We'd better drink this and get a little more...decent."


	7. Telepathic, psychopathic It's all the sa...

Chapter 7 - Telepathic, psychopathic it's all the same!

The Slayer and potentials came loudly down the stairs. Spike and Kayla sat quietly waiting, Buffy walked into the basement staring at Kayla - Dawn had obviously told her about what they'd discussed. She brought out a key and unchained them, "It's still light out." she said to Spike, but she signalled for them to leave.

The potentials were chatting and whispering, some said 'Hi' to Spike who seemed to be ignoring them.

"Bloody chains." he said when they got upstairs, rubbing his wrists, "You'd think that lot were scared I'd break loose or something. If I had circulation they'da cut it off." he smirked and went into the livingroom. He sat down on one of the sofas with his feet up on the coffee table. Kayla sat beside him leaning against him. They began with Spike's usual small talk, before leading on to Kayla's apparent ability to understand him telepathically.

"Could be useful." Spike said, "Could be dangerous."

"But it doesn't make me evil." Kayla announced.

"No."

"Maybe it's there to make up for you know, me not being as strong as other vampires."

"Unique." Spike agreed, "We're unique."

Just then Giles entered the room. He looked at Spike and then at his boots on the coffee table. Spike raised his eyebrows and moved his feet.

Kayla didn't dare move. Her conscience was hounding her.

"Can I have a word with you Kayla?" Giles asked, "Alone." he glared at Spike. Kayla stood up but Spike grabbed her arm so fast she didn't even see him move, he looked at her meaningfully. Kayla again understood as if he'd said it: _'If he brings out a stake, scream' _she nodded and followed Giles out of the room and into the kitchen.

_{Dangerous - Ghost of the Robot}_

"I know what you must think of me Kayla." the Englishman said folding his arms. Kayla leant against the wall cautiously.

"I-" she began.

"But you have to understand what a threat Spike is..." he continued, "And I was trying to, to protect Buffy and the others."

"From Spike." she said darkly, "And me."

"Well, well... your show of violence last night did prove you capable, more than capable of violent and dangerous behaviour."

"Yes." she agreed, "I am as are all humans-"

"But that's exactly the point! You and Spike are not human!" Giles protested.

"OK fine. Animals, we're dangerous animals! Whatever you want, But-"

"Exactly." he said pointing a finger.

Kayla frowned, "You rude, arrogant, prejudiced bast-!" she began.

"Sorry, not animals. Bad choice of words. You're-"

"Well I was going to apologise, but-"

Giles was watching the taps drip, he looked up at her in surprise, "Apologise?"

"For knocking you down last night. It's just the...and Spike, and he was so....it was so...horrible."

"Yes, yes I of course owe you both an apology as well." he began to clean his glasses, "What I really wanted to talk to you about though, Kayla, is this psychic ability you suddenly seem to possess. Whether it's only between you and Spike or if you can communicate with others. It could be a very dangerous ability - The First could use it to it's advantage."

Just then Spike came into the kitchen, "Poisoned her yet, Rupert?"

Giles glared at him. Spike casually walked over behind Kayla and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at Giles menacingly, "I think we've done enough talking don't you?"

Giles did as his word and apologised to Spike and Kayla before leaving. Spike stood still, his hand remained on Kayla's shoulder, "Well. I wasn't expecting that." he said.


	8. Caught in the act

Chapter 8 -Caught in the Act

_{Shape - The Sugababes}_

It was late. Having been a slow night (in usual Scoobie terms) everyone was either catching up on sleep or discussing things upstairs. Spike and Kayla lay on the two cots, which had been pushed together again, like a double bed. There was a small cd player on quietly, it was playing 'shape' by the Sugababes but it was so low that the only part either of them (Even with Vampire hearing) had heard was 'I live my life in chains, got my hands in chains' at which point they'd both exchanged looks.

Kayla was fiddling with her pendant again.

"Nice little trinket you got there." Spike said, his eyes half closed. He lifted up the necklace that was around her neck. It was a small silver disk with many Celtic symbols carved into it. "What do all the signs mean?"

"Not too sure. Had it for years." she said.

Spike let it drop "Gotta be careful with symbols like that. Especially around the hellmouth."

Kayla lay quietly with her head on Spike's chest, he was fingering her hair and she was stroking his cheek with her finger. Eventually Kayla made to get up, but he stopped her. She turned to look at him questioningly, but he smiled dangerously and pulled her close.

"No you don't." he said, "We're not goin' out tonight." they embraced. The radio was soon forgotten, as was the rest of the world. All that mattered was each other. The chains, which were hanging loosely from the wall, were pushed aside making a huge racket as they hit the floor, the heavy shackles against the concrete. Then the door opened and Xander and Anya came down the stairs arguing loudly. Spike and Kayla stopped, but didn't have time to move (even with vampire speed).

"Oh you're awake." Xander said uncomfortably turning away from the undead couple.

"And having sex." Anya said point blank, "I understand. Spike excites women that way, but don't expect any more from him. Me and Xander also used to enjoy sex too. Until he became a coward and left me at the altar. But I'm over that now."

"Yes, so I see." Spike said untangling himself from Kayla.

"But we did enjoy some very nice break-up sex on that bed," Anya carried on pointing to the bed Spike and Kayla were on, "Could've done with the chains then, I can tell you."

"You had sex on our bed?" Spike and Kayla shouted simultaneously.

"Anya, I think we should leave." Xander said, just then the door opened again and Buffy and Giles entered.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike said furiously, "What is this? Are you people payin' for this?" he angrily grabbed his jeans and T-shirt.

"What's all the-" Buffy began cheerfully, then catching sight of Kayla and Spike, "Oh my God!"

"Damn straight." Kayla agreed, now fully dressed she stood up and went swiftly upstairs just in time to walk into Willow, who was opening the door to come down and see where everyone had got to.

_{Run Away - Halo Friendlies}_

"Sorry." Kayla said agitatedly, moving aside.

"You OK? You look all red and...angerly." Willow said.

"She's just upset because we saw her and Spike having sex." Anya said coming upstairs, "Like no one else has done that. We knew you were going at it anyway, all quiet and kinky."

Willow and Kayla looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Don't gang up on me! You red-haired girls..." Anya stormed off complaining about people taking offence every time she opened her mouth and how she couldn't even 'give sex away to Spike' and how girls with red hair shouldn't be allowed to gang up on people.

"Don't bother about her, she's tactless." Willow said trying to explain.

"Yeah. Ex-demon, ex-bride-to-be." Kayla smiled, "So. You like chocolate cake? I've had a craving for one for weeks and now I'm here...in the kitchen..."

"None. Amanda ate it." Willow said, "You want one? Cos, I could send Kennedy down for one, she's going anyway, you know groceries and whatever."

"Naw. I feel like gettin' out of here a few hours." Kayla said pulling her leather coat around her, hers was shorter than Spike's (just past her knee), "Do you have a loan of some money? My purse is down there," she nodded down to the basement, "I don't feel like being down there after....embarrasment." she sighed, "I'll pay you back, like. Promise."

"Sure, here." Willow dug in her back pocket pulling out a small handful of notes. "I have to carry it about, my room isn't very private or roomy anymore." she explained, handing Kayla some.

"Thanks." Kayla said turning, "Tell Spike I'll be back in a while." she left.

"Will do." Willow said, heading down beside the others.

Everyone was still standing about, Spike was standing with his arms folded looking angry (but oh so sexy), he and Giles seemed to be having an argument.

"Yeah well your solution to the privacy problem of course would be to kill Spike!" Spike shouted, "Isn't that what you want to do? Bunk me off with your revenging hitman and you're poisons!"

"No, well... yes. But I did apologise for that part." Giles protested, "I. You're not. Oh why do I bother?"

Buffy was watching them silently, her arms crossed. Everyone else still looked shocked.

"Look." Spike said, "I understand but you can't blame us!" he looked around at the rest of them, "Fine do! Like I give a bloody damn." he stormed past Giles, and Willow caught him just in time to pass on Kayla's message. "Thanks, Red." he said adgitatedly, he walked upstairs and went out the kitchen door.

"Well, I'm sure we've all seen much more of their relationship as we'd like to see." Xander said clapping his hands together, "And I'm sure they weren't exactly thrilled about it either...so-" he went upstairs.

Andrew, Anya and Dawn were in the livingroom. Andrew was sitting wide eyed and Dawn was talking about invaded privacy, Anya of course had told them.

"You know, I've always wondered what vampires did when they weren't hunting." Andrew said.

"Oh shut up." Dawn said sternly.

"Spike's left." Anya said to the others who had now entered the livingroom, "Didn't even take his coat. What a lot of fuss to make about nothing, it's not as if we'd actually witnessed anything...-"

"Anya, stop right there." Xander pleaded. Anya folded her arms huffily.

"I was only saying."

"Right. He'll be fine." Buffy said, "Now, training. There's a nest of vamps I found last night...oh and Dawn did you get that stuff for Willow?"

"Yeah."


	9. Cake, drink and rock n' roll!

Chapter 9 - Cake, drink and rock 'n' roll.

Kayla paid for the cake and left hurriedly.

"Cake?" Spike asked walking up behind her, "Chocolate? That's how you're gonna deal with the world catching us-"

"Yes, cake is good. Blood free, chocolately goodness," she said, "And also good amuntition."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kayla asked, "I was only getting cake."

"Wanted out." he said, "Giles is back on the 'too many in the house for vampires' bit."

"Oh."

They walked aimlessly, Kayla opened the cake but it never got eaten. They left it on the pavement and went to The Bronze for a drink.

_{Turn off the light - Nelly Furtado}_

"You know, this alcohol stuff is really good." Kayla said -drunk.

"Yeah." Spike agreed - not quite so drunk.

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Wanna go someplace else then?"

"Right you are." they stood up, and headed towards the door. The bouncer at the door looked at Spike, then said.

"Back again?"

Spike frowned, "What's that, mate?"

"Another girl? You **do** get around. Not seen you for a while, that blonde girl find you out?"

Spike glared at him, then he and Kayla left.

"What the hell was that about?" Kayla asked when they got into a dark alley.

"When I was killin', under The First's control - had me kill all those people, I was picking up girls in there. Got a reputation, not that I didn't have a few anyway."

Kayla smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"What?"

"Oh come one, you think I'm just an innocent little girl?"

Spike looked at her, "Well you _are _a creature of the night, Pet. Don't usually come innocent."

"Ha." they moved closer together and kissed (well ok snogged, you know I'm desperate to write they got off with each other).


	10. Who the hell is that sleeping in my bed!

Chapter 10- Who the hell is that sleeping in my bed?!

It was early morning before Kayla and Spike came in from going to pub to pub, club to club. The sun was coming up so they had to hot foot it (hot everything else too with the sunshine) back to Buffy's with Kayla's coat over their heads, smoke pouring out from beneath.

They got in and Spike flung the coat on the floor and stomped on it until he was sure it wasn't alight.

"Well that was fun." Kayla said falling to the floor.

Spike sighed, lifting her up and carrying her into the basement, he stopped when he noticed that nearly all the potentials were there, lying on the floor in sleeping bags.

"What the hell?"

Some were awake, one girl got up and whispered, "Mr. Giles told us it would be better to sleep in here."

"Oh he did, did he?" Spike said darkly walking carefully over to the cots, to find that three potentials were sprawled over both cots. "Bloody hell." putting Kayla down in a small vacant space on the floor he headed upstairs to complain.

"Where've you been?" Buffy asked when he came upstairs, she poured a glass of orange juice (she was up early, she'd been getting up early for ages).

"What's with all the girls sleepin' in my bed?" he asked, "I mean any other time a lot of girls....well you know. But-"

"I told Giles no!" Buffy said angrily, "He is **so **taking liberties!"

"You didn't know?"

"Nope."

"Didn't you notice all the empty spaces on the floors, in the rooms?"

"Nope." she drank some of her o.j. "So. Where've you been all night 'til this time in the morning?"

"Oh usual." he said leaning against the counter, folding his (very lovely) arms. "Few drinks at The Bronze, a little talking."

"And Kayla?"

"She's drunk. Well she was.....I put her down in the basement."

They exchanged looks, "Oh." Buffy said, "We'd better get the potentials out of there." she looked at him slyly, "If you **want **to sleep that is."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Look. We were only-"

"No it's ok." Buffy said quickly, "I'm happy for you - getting a girlfriend, getting settled..."

"Settled? Wouldn't go that far, Luv." they began heading down into the basement.

"Are you OK with it?" he asked.

"Fine." she said quickly, "I mean, I've done it to you so many times." she shrugged.

"I'm not- it's not to get at you." he said.

"I know....it's like when you-" they both halted. Kayla was still sleeping, but roughly five girls were crowded around her.

"Is she safe?" one asked nervously.

"Is she dead?" another said in a high-pitched voice.

"Obviously." another said sarcastically, "She's a vampire."

Spike and Buffy looked at one another.

"There's no pulse." a blonde potential said, throwing Kayla's hand down like something dangerous.

"Do vampires have pulses?"

Kayla's eyes opened suddenly and she and all the girls surrounding her screamed, some other girls woke up startled.

"No." Spike said, "We don't." he picked Kayla up and went over to the now vacant bed.

Buffy awoke the remaining deep-sleepers and took them upstairs.


	11. 20 Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 11 - 20 Questions

_{Till The End Of The Day - The Kinks}_

Kayla got out of the shower, the room was steam filled so she had to hunt for the towel. She dried and got dressed quickly. When she opened the door there was a line of about five girls outside which hadn't been there when she'd went in. One hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door loudly.

"Ok." Kayla said slowly, walking away.

She'd just got down the corridor when there was a scream. She turned quickly to see Andrew looking rather white, hands to his mouth.

"You're evil!" he shouted.

"No I'm not!" she argued.

"Oh." he calmed down again, smiling, "Good, because, coz if you were I'd, I'd have to hurt you. Like Batman."

Kayla frowned at him, "Why would I be evil, _Batman_?"

"Thought your hair had turned black....it's just wet right?"

"Yes." she said making as if to walk away, but he followed her.

"Willow's hair went black when she turned evil." he carried on cheerfully, "It was scary."

Kayla sighed, "Look don't you-?"

"Hey." Andrew interrupted putting a hand on her shoulder, then removing it quickly. "Heard, heard you were drunk last night."

"Yeah." Kayla said, "It happens."

"Heard the potentials talking. They say, they say your bed's not comfy." he looked sympathetic.

"Yeah, shoulda brought that matress wi' me. Spike was right."

"Cool." he said distantly, "They say you don't have a pulse."

"Yeah, common in dead people." she said.

"Mmmn. Did you really scream?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." he blinked, and moved on to the next question, "Is it true about you and Spike doing it in front of Xander and Anya, because-"

"Look I don't wanna be rude Andrew but-"

"Oh, sorry. Oh, oh is it true you hit Giles? I wasn't allowed downstairs when it happened something about getting in the way. Is it true?"

"I really, really don't-" she looked past him to see Anya heading along the corridor,"Anya!" Kayla shouted trying to escape Andrew. Anya stopped and looked at her. _"Save me." _Kayla mouthed pointing to Andrew who wasn't paying attention. Anya glared at her.

"How did you do that?" she said.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"No one said you were telepathic!" Anya said.

"You're telepathic?!" Andrew said excitedly, "That's new and, and, and un-vampire-like. Spike know? Hey, you're like one of the X-Men!!! Jean Grey!!!"

Kayla walked away shaking her head.


	12. Seeing Pink

Chapter 12 - Seeing Pink

Spike was sitting in a bar alone. The music was boring and monotonous, but the alcohol was good so...

Kayla and Anya walked in.

Kayla had her hair twisted up with bits hanging down, and hoop earrings on that matched her black top and tight jeans.

Anya looked very...pink. That's the only way to describe it. Light pink jumper, blue skirt flecked with pink, pink shoes, pink necklace....very _pink_.

They seemed to be in deep conversation about something, Spike watched them head over to a table nearby- they hadn't seen him. He sighed, lifted his drink and his cigarettes and went over to them.

"No. No one told me, they all knew but none of them told me. Must've been what I said a few weeks ago about not being Buffy's friend." Anya said.

"And what are we talking about?" Spike asked, sitting down.

"Did you know about Kayla being telepathic?" Anya asked loudly.

Luckily no one turned around.

"Yes." Spike said quietly, "But the rest of the bloody place didn't."

"Why didn't I get to know?" Anya said.

"Well, not really into sharing secrets with people who use our beds as-" Spike began but Kayla cut him off.

"Well everyone else seemed to know, just assumed you did too." she said, "Hardly secret."

"Well then Spike, you're the gentleman here." Anya said grumpily, "Aren't you going to walk up there and purchase some alcohol for us?"


	13. Cure for Tiredness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 13 - Cure for tiredness

Kayla walked into the kitchen to find Xander at the table. Careful to dodge the sun light streaming through the windows, she collected a glass from the cupboard and headed to the fridge.

"What's up?" she asked taking a packet of pig's blood from the fridge.

Xander yawned, "Just tired. And I think I'm going deaf with all the girls talking and giggling." he put a finger in his ear and twisted it, "And it's hard to take a good shower these days without one of them barging in."

"Or being bomb-barded with questions outside the door." She agreed heating the blood in the new microwave, "Or does that only happen to me?"

Xander yawned again as she took the warmed packet from the microwave, burst it with her teeth and poured it into the glass.

"Well." she said, sitting down opposite him, "I heard, from a very reliable source, that the only way to cure tiredness is to sleep."

Xander smiled, "You seem like a nice girl." he said, Kayla smiled and sipped from the glass, "Why are you with Spike?"

"You just don't understand him."she said, Xander made as if to argue but she cut him off, "Plus have you _seen _his arms? And his six pack - if you were a woman or gay...you'd understand." she laughed, "I'm kidding. It's deeper than that. He's a really sensitive guy, really. The rest is just bonus."

Xander steered off topic, "So whereya from? That's not an American accent."

"Scotland." she picked up the glass again.

"Ah, Highland girl. All with the kilts and the hardwork."

"More with the jeans and the artwork actually." she laughed, "But common mistake, girls don't wear kilts."

"Yeah, that's the place where the men wear the skirts." Xander smiled, "And no underwear."

"Only to tourists." she said, draining the glass.

"So why did you come to the Hellmouth? Nice location? Scenery? suntan? Men?"

"Vampires." she corrected, "Every Scottish vampire knows eachother, there aren't too many, England has quite a few, but they don't interact like Scottish ones."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, vamps aren't exactly known for their kindness or their understanding. I would've been slaughtered."

"For having a soul?"

"Oh yeah, they hate weakness, and that's what a soul is really. Plus I don't kill and I don't know who my sire was so." she edged to the right as a van went past on the road and reflected light into the room.

"Oh, so you came to happy old Sunnydale hooked up with another souled vamp."

"That's not why I'm with him." she said defensively, "He thinks that's why. That's why he's with me but I'm not like that...I, I trust him."

Xander coughed, "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, I know about his Buffy thing and I know what he did, and why he changed and blah, blah, blah. But I really do trust him."

"You've gotta be kidding?!" Xander said. Kayla looked at him, plainly not. "Oh you're not, well."

Xander stood up, "Think I'll try that magic cure, you know if it's possible in this house." he left.


	14. Flashbacks, bitches and exmoronsboyfrien...

Chapter 14 - Flashbacks, Bitches and ex-(morons)-boyfriends

_{Turn Back Time - Aqua}_

Kayla and Spike left the house. Buffy was giving more speeches, Giles was in a mood and Wood had come over. Willow had left after a phone call from Fred (I know this doesn't fit in with the events but I needed to muck it up a bit to fit with my story).

"Nice night." Kayla said, "If I were evil I would definately be hunting tonight." Spike didn't say anything. "Spoke to Xander yesterday. He seems like an OK sorta guy, a bit too sarcastic but, hey!"

"Yeah, he's a right one. Used to live in his parents basement, at least I didn't pay to be insane in the school's." Spike said, kicking a stone on the pavement. It flew across the road and hit a wall, smashing into two. "So you never did explain how you weren't innocent."

"What?"

"The other night. Said you weren't an innocent girl."

"Oh you know, had a few nasty boyfriends, angered this weird man in a club in Edinburgh and he turned out to be a demon...didn't know at the time, like, but..."

_Flashback: 1997 Stirling, Scotland._

_A younger Kayla sits in a house with a dark-haired boy._

_They get up and walk into the street, the boy turns to face her._

_"Kayla, I'm leaving you. Me and Natalie, we gotta thing and you're just in the way."_

_Kayla looks up, tears in her eyes, she feints turning around then punches the boy hard in the face._

_"Well then, take this! You and that tart can share your bruise you selfish bastard!"_

_1999 Denny, Scotland_

_Kayla is seen sitting in a park with a guy, this one's blonde. They kiss, and then he pulls away._

_"Look Kayla, I've, I've found someone else." the boy said._

_"What?"_

_"Someone better. You're, you're just in the way." he stands up, but Kayla grabs his hand._

_"I'm always **in the way **so it seems." she said, slapping him in the face, "So who's this new girl? Is she popular? Pretty? Blonde?"_

_The boy steps back from her, "Y-y-y-yess." he stammered, frightened._

_"Brilliant." Kayla said darkly, she spun around kicking the boy down and walked over to him. He was lying on the pavement whimpering, she put a foot on his chest and lent down to speak to him, "Don't worry, I won't stay in your way." she walked off, making sure she stepped on him._

_2003 Glasgow, Scotland_

_Kayla's on the back of a motorbike, holding tight around the waist of a guy in front. He's wearing a helmet. They pull up and get off. The guy removes his helmet to reveal red hair which is gelled spikey. Kayla gets off the bike and stands beside the boy but he pushes her aside._

_"Kayla, you're dumped. I found a way better babe and her hair doesn't clash." he motions to a wooded area beside them, two guys and a girl all in black leather come out. The girl is blonde she moves over beside Kayla's guy and pushes her off._

_"Move it bitch." she said._

_Kayla goes to attack her but the two guys grab her from behind and toss her aside. They all get on their motor bikes and zoom off leaving Kayla standing at the side of the road._

_She turns and heads into the bushes, tears and blood run down her face. She walks into the wooded area, but before she gets too far in a dark shape walks towards her._

_"Who the fuck are you?" she asks._

_"Saving grace." said the dark figure, "You wanna show that wanker what for?"_

_"Aye." she whispered._

_"Good." the figure said launching at her, the vampire (for that is what it was) bit into her, and layed her down. It sunk it's teeth into it's own wrist letting the blood drip into her mouth, she licked her lips and then suddenly grabbed his wrist. The vampire pulled it away howling in agony. Too soon, she had not lost her soul. She'd had enough to transform, but not enough to become a truly complete creature of the night._

"That was weird." Kayla said, "You won't belive what I jus-"

But Spike was staring at her, "You were a right little bitch weren't you?" he said.

"Not again!" Kayla said, "I can't believe that I can let people see my thoughts, and hear theirs without knowing about it!"

"I knew there was a reason I really liked you." Spike said moving close, "We're bloody soul mates." she smiled and looked up, "There's another thing that'll never be useable again! Right up there with 'who 'you gonna call?', ain't it?"


	15. Bloody Bringers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 15 - Bloody Bringers

"Spike?"

Spike turned to face her, "Wha-?" just then a man pelted into him knocking him down. Spike recovered quickly into a fighting pose. The man stood up, it wasn't a man...it was a Bringer. Spike punched the hooded figure and grabbed Kayla's arm but three more Bringers stood in their path holding their sharp knives.

"Bollocks." Spike said.

_{Tear me down - Meatloaf}_

The Bringers advanced on them their blades glinting. Spike let go of Kayla's arm, he glanced quickly at her.

_"You know what to do?" _he thought, Kayla heard his thoughts and replied.

_"Yes"_ without making a sound.

One of the Bringers launched at Spike, but, in vampire form Spike beat him off and went for another.

Two Bringers had cornered Kayla, she too went into vampire fascade and attacked them. She sent one flying into a wall but was knocked backwards by the other into a pile of wooden crates. She grabbed a long piece of wood which had broken from one which had broken from one of the crates when she'd landed on them. She spun it in her hand,

"Bring it on Bringer boy!" she said then smiled darkly, "This Hollywood piss-talk's fun!" she threw herself at the Bringer and smacked him a number of times with the cane before kicking him in the stomach.

Spike had killed one Bringer [that is if they actually die - otherwise it was just unconscious] he grabbed the knife from the other and hacked it's eye-less head off. [well I hope they die or this one's gonna be the head-less Bringer in the china shop!]

Kayla beat off the Bringer and grabbed it's arm clutching the sharp blade, she forced the knife into the Bringer's throat and let him collapse.

The final Bringer could not be seen, Kayla handed Spike the cane and he hunted about in the shadows but the Bringer had vanished.

Just then the cloaked figure dashed out from the shadows past Spike and headed towards Kayla. Unarmed, she made ready to attack. But the Bringer's blade plunged deep into her stomach before she could kick him. Spike appeared behind the Bringer, knocking him over with the cane and breaking his neck.

"You alright?" Spike asked helping her up.

"Yeah." she said, her voice pained. They slowly headed back to the house.

"You got Holy Water?" Kayla asked when they arrived, she held her stomach but blood oozed through her fingers. Spike held her to stop her falling.

"Holy water?...yeah. What happened to you two?" Buffy asked going to weapons chest and retrieving a glass bottle with a cross on the label. She handed it to Spike, who held it label out so the cross wasn't touching him.

"We were attacked. Bringers." he said, "Probably hoping we would lead 'em to you."

He and Kayla went down to the basement, leaving the others to worry about the Bringer activity.

"What's the Holy Water for?" Spike asked as Kayla sat down and slowly removed her top, revealing the gaping wound.

"Wait." she said, she took the bottle from his hands and uncorked it. Lying back, she poured a little into the wound. Her face contorted in pain as the water seared her pale undead flesh.

"Stop!" Spike snatched the bottle, "Are you bloody insane?!" a few drops landed on his hand from the top of the bottle, blistering his skin.

"The burn heals faster than the wound." she said, through gritted teeth, "Speeds up the healing process." Spike opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he realised that the wound was shrinking.

"See?" Kayla said, slowly sitting up and tossing him the cork.

Spike caught it and recorked the bottle, putting it on a shelf.

"Where'd you learn that trick?"

"Pure accidental chance." she said reaching for another t-shirt which was lying on the shelf.


	16. The First, the last and the losers

Chapter 16 - The First, the last and the losers

It was late afternoon. The sun was still up, but not high enough sear Kayla's flesh through the windows. She had left Spike asleep in the basement and had came upstairs for a drink of water. Almost everyone was in the livingroom except Buffy and Xander, Anya and Giles who were in the kitchen. When Kayla entered they stopped talking abruptly.

"Sorry am I intruding on something important?" she asked retreiving a glass from the cupboard.

"Don't worry." Dawn said, also entering the kitchen, "They do that to me too- Stop talking when I enter the room. It must be something to do with them being old." she smiled slyly. "Were you talking about her?"

Buffy glared at her sister. "No." she said.

"Were you talking about Spike?" Dawn pushed.

"No."

"We were, actually." Anya said, "We were discussing The First's interest in Spike and Kayla last night." all the others turned to glare at the ex-demon, "What? It wasn't as if we were plotting to kill them or anything."

"No one is killing anyone." Buffy said uncrossing her arms and walking over to Dawn.

"Wonder what Willow's up to?" Dawn said, Buffy just sighed.

"Said she'd explain later."

Kayla decided to leave the water, she was no longer thirsty. She left the kitchen. Dawn followed her, Kayla went upstairs to see if Dawn would go away but this ploy didn't work.

"Don't you hate that?" Dawn asked, "All secretive and stuff." Kayla stopped and faced her. "Hey, I don't need help with my algebra anymore. I got it sorted." Dawn said perkily.

"That's good." Kayla said, fingering the pendant again, it was warm but she decided it was probably because she was playing around with it.

"When given the choice he will not choose you." said a voice behind Kayla. Dawn had apparently not heard it. Kayla turned around to come face to face...with herself.

"What?" she said frightened suddenly.

"I said I got it sorted." Dawn repeated.

"No I mean't....didn't you hear that? Don't you see it? [to the First/Kayla] What do you want?"

Dawn backed away from her a little, "I didn't want....what's wrong?"

"It's me! I'm standing right there! Don't you see me?" Kayla demanded, scared.

Dawn shook here head, "Have you gone insane? Has Spike made you go mad?"

"What?"

The First, still in Kayla's form said, "Spike will not choose you."

"What do you mean? Take that back." Kayla shouted, at the apparent thin air.

Dawn backed away further, "I just, I didn't mean....it's the First!" Dawn yelled, cottoning on. She ran down the stairs.

The First continued, "Spike will not choose the vampire girl, who listened to how tortured he is. Who saved his life. Who loves him." The First/Kayla laughed. It spoke as Kayla would have spoke and was as Kayla would have been, had she been evil.

"In the end." The First continued, "He will choose the Slayer. The one who doesn't love him. The reason for most of his pain. And he will let the one who loves him perish for her."

"It's not true!" Kayla protested.

"Isn't it? Oh come on Kayla." The First morphed into Spike's form, "Wake up." it made as if to stroke her cheek then vamped out and motioned as if to bite her. Now in Drusilla's form it carried on, "He's only playin' wif you little girl. Like a cat with it's prey. Catchin' and huntin' and teasin' until it squeals for mercy!" she made a striking motion like a cat's claw and her hand passed through Kayla's throat. The First continued in Buffy's form, "He only wants the Slayer. Always has. He needs the pain. He doesn't want you. He won't choose you. He won't save you."

Kayla turned away but the First appeared in front of her in Spike's form, "You can't escape from me, Pet." she ran through him and down the stairs. The First/Spike was standing at the bottom she ran down planning to go through him again but she collided into him.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking hold of her wrists.

"It's you. You're real." she sighed, pleased to see him and feel him.

"Uh yeah." Spike said confused. "I'm real, I'm here. What the hell is wrong?"

"Can we go downstairs and I'll explain to you?" she asked.


	17. I wanna believe you

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

**_Author Notes: _Ok, this is a small and pointless chapter, and frankly my choice of music here sucks, so I'll post this one up with some other chapters to even it out.**

**Stargurl727 - Kayla's too nice to say that....to _Spike_. Although that is a suggestion...hmm**

**Jonnyg: (soz if I spelt that wrong) how many times did you send me that review? Was that a hint?**

Chapter 17 - I wanna believe you

_Tomorrow - Avril Lavigne_

"It told me you're gonna leave me." she said when they reached the basement.

"What?" Spike asked looking at her, "It's only saying that to scare you, luv." he said taking a swig from a bottle of alcohol he'd swiped from the kitchen, he offered her some but she shook her head.

"What if it's not?" she said quietly, "What if....You love Buffy."

"Yeah. That much is true." he agreed, "But I'm not going to leave you, I love you too."

Kayla smiled, but she didn't believe him.

Spike put the bottle down. "Nothing's gonna make me leave you." he said coming over to her.

"Buffy is." she said.

Spike didn't say anything.


	18. Selffolding beds are never good!

Chapter 18 - Self-folding beds are never good

That night, Kayla was still asleep when Spike awoke. The basement was unusually bright as the door was open and there was lights on upstairs. He turned to look at her. Her hair had fallen over half of her face, he carefully pushed it back. She moved a little at his touch but didn't wake up.

"You know." he said quietly, "When your mouth isn't going it's wonderful."

For a while he just lay thinking _do not say 'Spike thinks?' or I'll have to hurt you _about how upset The First had made Kayla, and how he had mean't it when he said nothing would tear them apart but then again he did love Buffy. He also thought about how having a soul would be a different experience for Kayla than it was for him.

After a time he went to move closer to her, but as he did this, the cot he was lying on gave way and collapsed and he landed on his back on the cold stone floor. As if this wan't enough, Kayla rolled over in her sleep and landed on top of him. And. As if THAT wasn't enough Anya, Buffy, Dawn and Andrew who had been just upstairs at the time, came down to investigate the sudden noise.

"At it again!" Anya said "Like-"

"Bunnies?" Dawn asked.

Anya gave her a glare and then shuddered, "_Bunnies_." she said darkly, "Ugh."

Buffy turned and disappeared upstairs.

Andrew was standing wide-eyed, "Wow!" he said in awe, "It's like vampire discovery channel!"

Dawn sighed and dragged him upstairs by the collar, followed by Anya.

Kayla stood up rubbing her head which had collided with the floor and Spike's shoulder. And Spike got up rubbing his back and set the bed back up again.

"Presume-much." Kayla said.

"Yeah." he agreed, "And they say _we're_ the animals!"

_Don't need the sun to shine-Gabrielle_

The Slayer and her followers out hunting, patroling. Willow still away doing whatever it is she was doing (collecting Faith) and all the others, the exception of Andrew, who was mooning about somewhere upstairs, were deep in discussion about.....dark matters.

Spike and Kayla were getting ready to go out. Spike said that he didn't feel the need to join the others in their dark mood and moan about the end coming. The fact was, he had said, everyone was going to die and that was the end of it. Yes it was very sad but there's nothing that they could do about it, especially by sitting around talking about how sad it was that they were all going to die.

Kayla, at the time had laughed at this remark, but it made sense now. What if they really were going to die and leave the world under the control of The First evil? Doomed.

But at that point in time they were in the basement making ready to go out and enjoy whatever was left of Sunnydale's social community. Most of the sane demons had split long ago leaving empty bars and clubs behind them but the alcohol and some of the human pubs were still there.

"Ready?" Spike asked putting on his duster in a swift sexy movement, "You women take forever, I've never really understood what...-"

Kayla was standing in front of him, obviously ready, "God. You men take your time getting ready, don't you?" she said slyly, "I've never really understood what takes you so long." she said mimicking him.

He stepped up close to her, he wasn't much taller than she but enough to look down at her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him, "Ready I see." he said slyly, smiling dangerously as he bent close and kissed her, grabbing her lip with his teeth.

Just then Kayla pushed back from him. She put her hands to her head and an almost inaudible 'ouch' escaped her lips. Then she collapsed to the floor, where she lay still for a few seconds before suddenly she turned violently.

Spike watched her. He wasn't sure whether he should go for help or not. But he remembered how Dru had been when she collapsed like this.

"What do you see?" he asked finally, kneeling down beside her.

"Billy." she whispered.

"Billy?" he asked confused.

_Kayla was staring at the ceiling, she knew that the ceiling should be there but instead she saw a scene as if there were a huge television screen there. A man with red hair. She recognizes as Billy, the boy who had dumped her for the blond and had left her to be killed by the vampire, was sitting at a desk. He is shouting at a tall man with dark shoulder-length hair._

_"I need Kayla dead. I want that pendant back, the protection charm on it is powerful and is the reason why you failed in your task to sire her properly. You failed me then, George, you will not fail me again!"_

Kayla shook herself, she looked up at Spike who was still kneeling beside her. Then she picked up the pendant around her neck, it was burning. Spike watched her quietly.

"I know what the symbols mean." she said.

"Yeah, what's that then?"

"It's a protection charm." she said sitting up, "It's the reason why I still have my soul."


	19. Real vampires

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 19 - Real vampires

Spike and Kayla had decided that going out would be a better option than staying in as Xander had began drilling and hammering (he was repairing a door frame as one of the potentials had accidentally set off a crossbow and had shattered the wood). They headed out the door and went out.

They were walking passed the cemetry on the way into the highstreet when two dark figures jumped out in front of them. Spike and Kayla made ready for an attack assuming that the figures were Bringers. But the figures advanced on them with stakes. Spike blocked one stake as it was plunged at his chest and tossed the figure aside. Kayla tripped the other silhouette over and took the stake from its hand. The figure which Spike pushed away screamed in a high-pitched young, feminine voice and both vampires froze.

"Potentials?" Kayla asked tossing the stake to Spike who pocketed it.

"Kayla?" the assasin asked coming into the lamplight, "Spike?"

"And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, attacking people like that?" Spike demanded taking the stake from the other girl who pulled away from him as if he was going to stab her with it. Just then Buffy appeared with a few other potentials.

"What...?-" she began.

"Hello! Vampire here! Not the enemy!" Spike said angrily waving his hand with the stake in it, "Wanna explain to your trainees that I'm not to be staked?"

Buffy turned to the potentials, "What were you doing running away from the group like that? You could've been killed. What would've happened if you had met a _real _vampire?!"

"Hey!" Spike and Kayla said defensively.

"I didn't mean that." Buffy said, almost apologetically (she doesn't ever admit to being wrong).

"Look we're going. Leave you to your..." Spike motioned to the potentials, "...work." he and Kayla left.

They went to a bar, had a few drinks. Spike smoked a few cigarettes, Kayla pestered him with comments like, 'That'll shorten your eternal life-span' and 'I'm not kissing you if you smell like an ashtray'. Eventually they made to leave, hoping not to be caught in the dawn.

They were just walking up a side street when four or five dark figures jumped out at them.

"Not again! What is it with you lot? You stupid or something? Bugger off!" Spike yelled. But these figures were not feminine, and they weren't Bringers. They were vampires.

_Fighter - Christina Aguilera_

The vampires headed towards them. Spike tossed one of the stakes he'd confiscated from the potentials to Kayla who caught it and held it ready. The vampires advanced, much faster than human beings but with less effort. Within seconds all of them were pummeling, punching, biting....erm...savage.

Spike, now in vampire fascade had staked at least two of the vampires. Kayla had given one of them a bloody nose and was advancing on it with the stake. The demon made to slap her, but she blocked it and held his wrist away from her, "Don't bitch-slap me you poof." she said staking him. The vampire turned to dust and she walked around the small pile of it's remains. The final remaining vamp began to retreat.

"Billy's not going to like this!" He shouted, "He wants you dead bitch!" then he ran off.

Spike turned to Kayla, "Who the hell is Billy?" his lip was bleeding and the blood dripped off his chin onto his shirt leaving a dark stain.

"He was an old boyfriend..." she said putting the stake back in the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

"A boyfriend?" he said, dusting vampire remains from his coat, "An ex-boyfriend sending vampires after you?"

"Well...he wasn't a nice guy." she said matter-of-factly, "And in that visiony thing he did say to this tall, long-haired guy that he wanted me dead."

"To get your trinket?"

"Yeah. Protection charm thing." she looked at the necklace again, "I haven't seen him since....since he dumped me, the bastard." she said walking through the pile of dust that was all that was left of the vampire whom she'd dusted.

"The guy with the bike." Spike said, "The one who left you to be Sired."

Kayla nodded.


	20. Failed

Chapter 20 - Failed

"She's still alive?!!!!!!!" yelled Billy he turned and glared at the vampire, the only survivor from the ambush. "And her and her lover killed three of my vampires." he growled. The vampire nodded ashamedly. "You have failed me, George. Again." the vampire looked at his feet.

"You are not fit to be in my service." Billy snarled, "Laura!"

The girl whom Billy had dumped Kayla for walked into the room holding a stake.

She is no longer beautiful; her hair is dull and greasy, her skin wrinkled and greyish and her teeth yellowed with smoking.

"Whit dae yae want, Billy?" she asked, she had a Glaswegian accent.

"Give me the stake." Billy said thrusting his hand out. Laura handed him the pointed wooden object.

"Oh George." Billy said, addressing the vampire again, "Come here." the vampire reluctantly stepped forward, "You useless animal!" the vampire looked terrified, he was physically shaking.

Billy arose from his seat and stepped nearer the vampire, holding the stake threateningly.

"You'll make a brilliant dust pile though." he said playing with stake in his hand. "When you failed to kill her, to make her damned like you I was angry. When you informed me that she was with this 'William the Bloody' famed for his evil and his slayer slaying, I was pleased. When you informed me that not only had this vampire befriended the slayer but was helping her and Kayla was as well, I was angry. And now, " he stepped closer to the terrified vampire, "You have failed to kill her again. You have failed me for the last time George!" with that he staked the vampire with a swift movement, and turned to face the woman.

"I am surrounded by undead idiots! You want a job done right? You gotta do it yourself!! Drive me to Sunnydale."


	21. Things are not looking too rosey

Chapter 21 -Things are not looking too rosy

"Vampires attacked you?" Buffy asked once she'd arrived back from her patrol with the Potentials and Spike had told her of the attack. "What they do that for?"

"They're after Kayla." Spike said, Kayla shot him a warning glance and said to him, in his head, _'Don't tell her' _, Spike quickly manouvered what he was saying, "Because she's," he paused, "Helpless."

_"Oh such a good save!" _Kayla said moodily to him telepathically, _"Who're you calling helpless! At least I don't fight by being thrown off walls! I saw you getting pushed around by that gay-looking vamp."_

Spike looked at her in surprise, "What the hell are you on about?!" he said, then looked around as all the others were staring at him for shouting for no reason. "What are you lot staring at?!" he said grabbing Kayla by the shoulder and steering her out of the room.

"Things aren't looking so rosy for them now." Buffy said watching the couple disappear around the corner, a small smirk on her face.

"Are you kidding?" Anya said, "That's how relationships work. Fights, irrational outbursts and then sex. It's very simple." Everyone stared at her for a moment and Buffy walked past her shaking her head.

_Shut up - Black eyed Peas_

When they got down to the basement Spike turned to Kayla.

"What did you mean by being pushed around by that ponce?!"

"I was only rattling you. Helpless indeed. Is that what you really think of me? Like I need your protection or something?"

Spike sighed and tossed his coat on top of a box, "Well..."

"Well?" She demanded. "Look I'm not completely stupid! I can look after myself!"

"I know, Luv." he said quietly coming over to her, "I just...I know. The girl power thing."

"No the 'my-boyfriend-thinks-I'm-weak-thing'." she said moodily folding her arms.

"I didn't say that!" he shouted, then he calmed down, "Look if you were anyone else I'dve thrown a glass bottle at you by now!"

"Yeah I know." she said smiling. Spike looked at her confuzed then he grinned dangerously.

"Two can play, Pet." he threw her onto the cot, pinned her down kissing her neck.

"Go away!!!" Kayla screamed. Spike stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Go away!" she yelled again but she wasn't looking at Spike, she was looking over the other side of the room....at nothing. "I said bugger off!" she shouted again slipping out from under Spike and walking over to the place where she was yelling. "You're not real! Piss off!"

"The First?" Spike said.

"He will! He loves me! You're a liar!" she screamed.

Spike stood up and pulled her back. "You can't hurt it. Stop. Just calm down. It just keeps going, keep quiet and it'll stop."

She turned to him tears in her eyes, "It's lying." she said fiercely.

"Yeah probably." he said wrapping his arms around her, she put her head onto his shoulder.

The First walked up to her in her own form and said, "He will not choose you. Leave vampire girl, _you're_ not wanted here." then disappeared.


	22. Little kids are so annoying!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 22 - Little kids are so annoying

Heading to a bar, there's precious little else to do, Kayla and Spike were headed off by two small children.

"Wanna buy some tickets, mister?" one of the little boys asked holding up a wad of yellow slips.

"No." Spike said making as if to walk past them, but both boys again stood in their path.

"They're only children, Spike." Kayla said, she bent down to face one of the boys, "Tickets for what?"

"Your Funeral." the boy said, "Only a dollar."

"It's a little late for that, mate." Spike sniggered, "Now clear off."

The boys didn't move.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kayla said snatching a ticket from the boy.

"Dollar?" he said.

"Oh. It's a night club called 'Your Funeral'" she said handing the ticket to Spike.

"Nice name." Spike said reading the ticket, "Probably a demon bar, one who doesn't know about the apocalypse yet."

"Monsters?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah. Monsters." Spike said smirking.

"David! Charlie!" said a man from the shadows the boys turned to face him. "Are these people customers?"

"Yes." the boys replied.

"Good! Hi, my names Gary. I own 'Your Funeral' - new demon bar in town." the man held out his hand, Spike looked at it uninterestedly.

"Yeah. Your little salesmen here were telling us about the _monsters_."

"Yes." Gary said smiling, "I think that you two should come with me."

"Oh you do? That's good, cause see we don't." Spike said, going to leave. Gary put a ringed hand on Spike's shoulder. "What's that, mate?"

"Oh, I really think you should come with me." Gary protested.

Spike and Kayla exchanged looks then shrugged and followed the gay-looking demon and his salesboys.

They entered a run down looking building to find it jumping inside.

"I advise you change your faces." Gary said changing into vampire form, "Some of these demons are out-of-towners and they're pretty drunk and might attack you." Kayla and Spike changed into vampire fascade also.

The music was loud and wailing with a strong beat. Suddenly Gary stopped and said farewell before leaving to chat to some guests.

"Nice tactic that." Spike said grabbing a drink from the bar which was beside an unconscious vampire, "Get 'em in and leave."

Kayla smiled showing her sharp fangs and turned to see the two little boys about four meters away standing with an old ugly would've-been-blond woman (Laura).

"He let those children in here!" she said. Spike glanced at them. The two boys noticed them and headed over. They looked at Kayla and Spike and then one asked:

"Why are you dressed up?"

The other tugged Spike's coat and said, "What're you mean't to be?"

"Dracula." Spike said bluntly stepping away from the child.

"What are you then?" the other asked Kayla.

"Vampire bride." she said taking the drink from Spike's hand.

Just then Gary returned and took the boys away, he returned without them.

"Sorry for the human children." he said apologetically, "Conventient but inquisitive."

"What did you do with them?" Kayla asked.

"Oh don't worry." Gary said, "A demon from the bar offered to eat them."

Kayla looked disgusted, Spike just looked away and went for another drink (he paid for it this time.)

"Love the blue contacts, dear." Gary said to Kayla, "Very human. Give you a more trust-worthy quality, good for hunting I expect people tend not to run away if you don't have yellow eyes."

Kayla smiled and nodded, "Yeah, hunting."

"I think there's a man over there." Gary indicated across the room, "Who wishes to speak with you."

Kayla looked in the direction he pointed, Spike had returned.

_"That's Billy" _Kayla said to Spike via thought.

_"Think we'd better leave" _he said, but aloud he said, "Sorry mate. Don't know him." and pushed past Gary, he and Kayla made a run for it. Billy signalled to Gary and two other vampires who ran after them.

Spike and Kayla were almost at the door when the way was blocked by some of Billy's cronies. They skidded to a halt and Spike pulled Kayla around in another direction for another door. This time only one vamp stood in their way, Spike punched him and opened the door. It led to another room full of drunk demons. Spike and Kayla battled their way through and jumped over a few tables and sofas that were in the middle of the room. Finally they reached an exit and got out just in time before they would have been pummelled by two large scaled demons and Gary.

"So this Billy guy is depserate for your jewellery" Spike said as they headed back to Buffy's, "And he's got quite a few friends."

"That's just about it."

"And there was me thinking I was the only vampire on the Demon's most wanted list."


	23. Vampire collection point Kidnappers welc...

Chapter 23 - Vampire collection point (kidnappers welcome)

_Blurry - Puddle of Mudd_

THE NEXT DAY

Spike had gone upstairs when Kayla awoke that night. She sat up and changed her top before going up aswell. She found Spike in the kitchen with Xander. Finding this a strange senario she walked in, but stayed out of sight. She knew Spike would sense her but Xander wouldn't notice her presence.

"How did you get a girl like that?" Xander was saying, "She's so...not like you."

Spike was standing with his arms folded.

"I mean she'sso_ nice_. What could she possibly see in...."

"Listen." Spike said "I understand, mate. I understand but I don't really care, and I'm also not restrained anymore and if you keep talking any longer I will have to give up my redemtion just to shut you up."

Xander clapped his hands once, and moved aside. "Okay. Think I'll stop talking."

"That, is the best idea you've ever had." Spike said strolling past him and leaving. On the way past he whispered to Kayla, "Keep away from that one, bloody crazy." before heading back to the basement.

Kayla went into the kitchen as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey!" Xander said, smiling. "Hope you've not got superhearing!"

"Not any better than any other vampire. Why?" she asked.

"No reason." he said leaving.

"Bye then." she picked up her mobile which had somehow made it's way into the kitchen and went out the door.

She'd only just left the house when the gang of undead weirdos (more of Billy's vampire cronies) attacked her. She fought off a few but was unarmed and outnumbered, plus they had stakes.

"It's no fair." Xander announced. He, Dawn, Anya, Buffy and Andrew were sitting in the livingroom, "Spike's a good-looking, bad boy vampire with a motorbike and I'm...me...with a bad chat up line and a history of demon dating."

"Yes that's true, about the chat up line. I object to you complaining about demon dating. Demons are much better than humans."Anya stated.

"Your point being?" Buffy asked.

"Well Demons are better in bed and...-" Anya began.

"I was talking to _Xander_." Buffy said.

"Why does _he _get a nice girlfriend?" Xander whined.

"Well Kayla's a demon as well." Anya said moodily, "And_ I_ wouldn't say she's _nice_."

"And she's Scottish!" Xander continued ignoring Anya's moaning, "and Highland girls are supposed to be...good."

"Yeah." Buffy said darkly.

Dawn and Anya exchanged looks.

"Anyway," Dawn said, "She's not from the Highlands she's from _Central_ Scotland."

"Same thing." Xander said.

"It's not as if women don't find you attractive." Buffy said. "Yeah. I mean maybe you're not as...." she said looking around for help, "...as...erm, dangerous...or..."

"Sexy." Dawn said, then noticing the hurt look on Xander's face, "But that's not to say you're not - Oh! I had that big crush on you remember?!"

Just then Spike walked in, he had his duster on.

"Going somewhere?" Buffy asked. Spike turned.

"Nothin' special. Me and Kayla were goin' to The Bronze, have a few drinks - the usual." he opened the door to the basement.

"You ready?" he got to the bottom of the stairs and turned to where his and Kayla's beds were pushed together like a double bed. But Kayla wasn't there.

"Bloody strange." he said under his breath. He searched around for her but Kayla wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere.

"Anyone seen her?" he asked coming back into the sitting-room. Everyone turned to look at him, "Kayla. Anyone seen her?"

They shook their heads.

"Bollocks!" Spike said. He left.

"See What I mean? What do women see in him?" Xander said in disbelief.

"Kayla's missing?" Dawn said, "You don't think she's-?"

"She's gone!" Spike said coming back into the room. "I'm going to look for her. I can track her scent." he left again.


	24. Hunting, searching, finding

Chapter 24 - Hunting, Searching, finding

_Funeral Pyre - The Jam_

Spike had been searching for a while, he had her scent but it was faint and mingled with another stronger scent of blood and beer. Eventually this led him to a rather delapidated building with boarded up windows. An old fading, half singed sign above the door was just readable: 'Undertakers of Sunnydale' it read.

Shrugging Spike entered. The scent was stronger here, he followed it down a rotten and decayed staircase leading to a small dark room. Against the left hand-side wall was an empty coffin, the lid wasn't on properly and he could see the white lining inside. Spike ran his hand over the lid, his fingers turned black with dust and grime.

"They should fire the house-keeper." he said to himself lifting the lid entirely, he found to his surprise that there was a large square-cut hole in the bottom of the coffin. Wishing he'd brought a torch or something, he peered down into the gloom, but could see nothing. Just when he was about to leave a small scraping sound caught his attention. It was coming from the hole in the coffin. He bent closer to listen and heard voices from the hole as well, it seemed to be a trap door into an under-ground tunnel.

"You got her?" one voice said.

"Yes." mumbled the other, "My money?"

"You'll be paid right enough, when I am sure you have the right girl."

"She had the pendant."

"Good."

Spike could hear no more as the voices faded down the passage, carefully he crept through the coffin-trap-door and followed the direction of the voices and scarping of boots through the dirty stone passage.

Eventually he was led to fork, but the scent was stronger again and he followed the left hand side one, which ultimately led him to a huge underground room. "Bloody hell."

Kayla woke to find herself in a small, damp, dark little room. There was a burning torch on the wall and she found that she was chained to the stone wall. Two men entered, one was Billy, and the other was a dark skinned vampire with his eyebrows pierced several times.

"Kayla my dear!" Billy said, "How have you been?"

Kayla glared at him.

"Ah not much of a talker anymore?" he signalled to the vampire who went over to a wooden cabinet in the corner and brought out a knife and a stake. He handed them to Billy who placed the stake on a chair nearby and put the knife in his belt. He again signalled to the vampire who left the room.

"Now." Billy said, "Let us have a little talk."

Spike was still in the huge room, there were many shelves containing various disturbing substances; embalming fluid, preservative, wine, blood, black bubbling slime that seem to follow you....eyes in a jar.

"Got his own supply of the Magick Box here." Spike said wandering up the huge hall. At the far end he spied a door and headed through it.

"So I hear you're with another vampire. Quite a well-known one by chance, William the Bloody. He's got a good title, but he's dwindling. Helps the Slayer, got himself a soul...pathetic what the world's coming to ain't it when the bad boys change sides."

"He'll be on his way you know." Kayla growled.

"Oh I don't doubt it." Billy said, "But he'll never save you, you see I know what The First told you and I've seen the preminitions. And I know you know what's going to happen to him in the big fight. I know you know he's going to save the world. And I know you know who for, Kayla. Don't kid yourself, you're still as worthless as when I left you in the incapable hands of George. In fact I even know that you know that Spike will return as a ghost in L.A. and of course, I know you know that by then....he'll have forgotten all about you." Billy stepped closer to her, "You've forseen his death." he smirked sleezily in her face.

"Get out of my face." she said darkly, her nostrils filled with the vile scent of him.

Billy continued to stand, cockily smirking at her, "And what're you going to do, little vampire?" he sniggered, "Bite me?"

Kayla angrily twisted her hands in the chains but knew that they would not budge.

Billy laughed. Kayla lean't forward to the full extent of her arms. Billy remained in front of her, he moved closer, face to face. Kayla smiled then spat in his face.

"Ugh! Bitch!" he yelled staggering away from her, hands over his face, "That's disgusting!"

"Yeah. _Animals _generally are." she growled.

Billy came over dangling her pendant in front of her face. Kayla suddenly realised that he must have taken it while she was unconscious.

"Is that what made you two so perfect for each other?" Billy sneered, "Both animals who've been trained? Tamed?!"

"Jealous, Billy Hunni?" she said.

"Hardly."

"Because I found someone and you're still stuck with Laura. I saw her last night at that bar I know what a state she is now."

"Yeah? Well look who's talkin'!"

"You were always stupid Billy, always! You were always out for the now and the I in team, you were never there for the future and now look at you. Laura's more of a corpse than me, and I don't have a heart beat!"

"Shut it bitch!" Billy yelled pulling the knife from his belt and slashing at her, he ripped her t-shirt and some flesh from under it. Kayla screamed and fought against the chains.

"That top was expensive!"

"Yeah? Well dust don't need clothes."

_She drives me crazy-The Fine Young Cannibals_

Spike had entered a dimly lit passage, he had heard Kayla's scream but it sounded quite far away. He quickened his pace trying to get there faster but he knew that running would attract attention of vampires and he could smell them all around.


	25. Animals

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 25 - Animals

Billy was sitting in the chair playing with the knife. He'd called Kayla an animal much to his own mistake.

"Yes." Kayla spat venemously, "Vampires are evil, dangerous, bloody animals! How many people have told me that now?!!!!!" she tugged at the chains, "As a race we are evil, cruel and mainly mindless animals. But we do not deserve to be herded and treated like beasts. If you wish to destroy us then do it! Kill us all in one great blow. Do the world a favour! If you do there may well be less hunger, death, disease and evil in the world and at least more humans."

Billy stubbed out the cigarette he'd only just lit and came over to her, "I don't need to. I only wish to kill you." he stroked her face with the back of his cold hand, she glared at him, "You're harmless really. Any human could kill you."

"I doubt it. Without weapons or intelligence a human would have the survival chance of a slug." she laughed, "Humans are no longer adapted to fight properly or kill or survive without aid."

"That is why we're superior and you are..." he looked her up and down, "Inferior."

"Vampires kill one another, you know." she said, "Kill off weaker ones to keep themselves strong. Like wolves or lions."

Billy snorted, "Why have you lasted so long Kayla?"

"Humans are worse though." She said, "Animals only resort to murder of their own kind for valid reasons, or true revenge...or because the other's a complete asshole who doesn't deserve etenal life." she smiled dangerously, "Humans kill one another for trivial crap that doesn't count."

Billy put his hand around her throat and tightened it, "Take that back bitch."

Kayla flickered her eyes at him and kicked him hard in the balls. He stumbled away doubled over.

"I don't _breathe,_ idiot." she said, "Just wait for Spike. He'll kick you so hard you'll wish you had been castrated."

Billy laughed maniacally straightening up, "You don't understand." he said, "Spike isn't com-"

Just then Spike burst through the door carrying the unconscious body of the dark-skinned vampire.

"Here could you hold this, mate?" he said pushing the limp body into Billy's arms then he punched him in the face. Billy dropped the vampire who fell directly onto the stake which had rolled off the chair and landed pointy-end-up on the floor, the vamp dusted and Spike punched Billy over the room.

Two more vampires entered and Spike knocked their heads together, one was knocked out but the other was obviously a little thicker skulled and threw Spike against the wall. He got to his feet and pummelled the vamp. The vamp cheated by using the chair but missed Spike and hit Billy instead who yelled for more assistance. Roughly four more vampires came into the room, they dusted the vampire who'd hit Billy and helped Billy to his feet before going for Spike, by this time Spike had actually got Kayla out of the chains.

They fought for a while before a high-pitched female scream sounded from somewhere and everyone stopped.

"Ah, this is when it gets complicated." Billy said cheerfully, "Bring in the Slayer!" he shouted and yet more lackies entered the room with an unconscious Buffy. The vamps who had been fighting Kayla and Spike forced Spike against a wall and rechained Kayla.

"Now, everyone, is the time to explain the predicament." Billy said, "This is the Vampire Slayer. At present the lovely Miss Summers is unconscious due to a high dosage of a special drug. Kayla also has been given the same dosage of the drug but is not unconscious as being a vampire she has a slow...whatever. Now this is a different drug," he held up a syringe of brownish-green liquid, "it reacts with the drug both girls have been given causing a very painful death for a human and an even slower, more painful death for a vampire as it attacks the central nervous system and eventually eats away the protective area over the vertebrae, snapping the neck. There is no antidote." he grinned satanically.

"Now William, or can I call you Mr. Bloody, or perhaps Mr. The, think we'll stick with Spike shall we?"

Spike only glared at him.

"Spike it is then. Now, Spike, take your pick of the fine ladies here. The Slayer or the red-head. And we haven't got all day because I am not a patient man." Billy handed the syringe to one of his cronies who held it ready. "And may I also remind you of the upcoming battle, your undying love for the Slayer, your soul search and all those poor little potentials." Billy said teasingly, "Not that I want to waver your judgement or anything."


	26. Decision Time

Chapter 26 -Decision time

_21 seconds-So Solid Crew (chorus only, coz I really hate 'em but this song fits this bit of the story)_

Spike looked at Kayla. _"I have no choice, luv."_ he thought.

Kayla didn't reply, only looked on as he took the Slayer from the arms of the vampires and left.

"Well that went swimmingly." Billy said clapping his hands, "Didn't I tell you Kayla? Nobody loves you!" he took the syringe from the vampire and headed over to her. Two of his lackies held her as he pushed the needle into her neck, she struggled and made a grab at him just as he pressed the plunger she caught hold of the pendant around his neck and snapped the chain. The drug went into her but instead of reacting with the other drug it did nothing.

_Run for cover-Sugababes_

"Wait, she should be - the necklace! She has the protection charm get it!" Billy yelled the vampires made a grab for it but she swerved their attack and punched one of them in the face and knocked another down. They jumped up to attack but then Spike arrived back and pulled them back. He threw both against the wall and staked each one with the stake which was still on the floor. Kayla kicked Billy again who fell to his knees. Spike undid the chains and together they beat Billy until he cried for mercy. Kayla pulled the human to his feet and told him she was letting him off only because she had a soul and told him to get a life. Billy struggled to his feet and ran out of the door. Spike turned to face Kayla who was tying the pendant back around her neck.

"Where's Buffy?" she asked.

"In the big room on a table, she's waking up."

"Good." Kayla said, "Thankyou." and with that she walked out the door and past Buffy.

Kayla ran along all the passages and out of the door of the old building in to the pouring rain. She pulled what was left of her top tightly around herself and walked with her head down, tears ran down her face and mingled with rain and blood.

The First had been right, Billy had been right and she'd known that they were but had chosen to ignore it. She was such a fool.

Spike lifted Buffy and carried her back home where he gave her to Xander at the door and disappeared into the rain and the dark of the night.

The moon was bright and full, as it had been when he and Kayla had driven into Sunnydale. He wished he had not brought her here. He wished he had left her in her home with her silver microwave and her black phone and comfortable mattress.


	27. Regrets

Chapter 27 - Regrets

_Come Back around - Feeder_

Kayla eventually found herself at a bus stop. She went inside into the small shelter and sat on the graffitied seats.

Spike was walking past a bus stop when he sensed someone nearby. He saw Kayla in it and quickly changed direction and headed back the way he had came.

He stopped and went to go back and then carried on walking away. "What am I doing?" he asked then turned to look at the shelter, then he said, "Bugger it." and left in the vague direction of a bar.

He sat in the bar quietly with no drink. Nothing. He just sat wishing he had never been in that butcher shop, wishing he had never- "What the hell am I doing?" he stood up and left the bar going back to Buffy's house.

Kayla went out of the bus shelter and wandered around. She went into the pub Spike had just left and sat down, where Spike had just sat, then, just as he had done she got up and left. She wandered aimlessly in various directions through alleys and sidestreets through a graveyard and past a grand looking building. She wandered as far as Sunnydale High and then returned to the bus stop.

She went in and again sat down, the timetable was unreadable and the seats were crooked. She watched the rain as it streaked from the sky and dampened the moon's light.

"Fuck." she said quietly, "What am I doing?"

_Two out of three ain't bad - Meatloaf_

Spike was in the basement. Buffy was awake and moping upstairs as usual acting as if she had fought the bad guy this time as well. Spike sat on the cot looking at Kayla's bag that was lying on the floor. He picked up the alcohol and took a drink then placed it back on the shelf.

Just then Kayla came down the stairs. "I came for my stuff." she said picking up the bag and putting her things back in it.

"You don't have to leave." Spike said standing.

"Yes." she said swinging the bag over her shoulder, "I do." She walked over to face him.

"You...they might need you."

"If it gets bad you've got my number." she said, she dropped the bag. "You don't need me, you've got Buffy and my being here is just...bad Karma y'know?" she lifted her own leather coat from the lid of a box, "I'm sorry about leaving earlier I-"

Spike shook his head, "No, I-"

"Please don't. It's bad enough, don't lower yourself." she said smiling. He pulled her close and they did the thing, you know 'bye bye' kinda kiss and then she picked up her bag.

She stopped off to say 'cheerio' to some of the others, left the change for Willow in a drawer in her room and then went out of the door.


	28. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 28 -Goodbye

_Cry-Kym Marsh_

She was just walking down the drive when she saw Spike's motorbike parked. She walked over to it and pulled the pendant over her head and hung it on the handle bar, before going back to the bus stop to wait on her ride out of Sunnydale.

Spike got up and went out of the front door, it was getting light. He saw something glinting silver on the handle-bar of his motorbike. It was Kayla's pendant. He picked it up and admired it before throwing it as far as he could.

"Trinket's are never good things here." he said going back down into his basement to fold up the empty cot.

The pendant had landed in the graveyard (good throw, huh?). It was lying on a grave, the stone read:

_'In memory of Henry J. Higginsbottom....lovely of you reading this but you do realise you are standing on me!' _suddenly a pale hand burst through the soil and grabbed the pendant. Oh dear, another vampire with a protection charm.

**Author's note - Hope you liked it!!! **

CREDITS

_It's My Life- Bon Jovi_

Butcher Edmund Falter

Kayla Kendra Ryder

Spike James Marsters

Apprentice Martin Collins

Andrew Tom Lenk

Buffy Sarah Michelle Gellar

Xander Nicholas Brendon

Willow Alysson Hannigan

Anya Emma Caulfield

Dawn Michelle Trachenberg

Giles Anthony Stewart Head

Wood D.B. Woodside

Billy Alfie Densonand

Blond boy Jeff Visior

Dark haired boy Stewart Edmundson

George Karl Heissemann

Little boy (Charlie) Tyler Taylor

Little boy (David) Cameron Jamieson

**People who don't exist. I made 'em up to include most of me characters, if I nicked anyone's real name by accident feel free to tell me and I'll change it.**


End file.
